Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Example types of display devices include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs).
Among them, an OLED display includes a substrate, wires positioned on the substrate, and OLEDs connected to the wires.
Recently, flexible OLED displays have been developed.